Mine
by LJlashlarue
Summary: Ginny wanted to get away from Weasleys for a while. Gabrielle wanted to get a Weasley.


**Title**: "Mine"

**Author/Artist**: Lash_Larue

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**:Gabrielle/Ginny

**Word Count**: 1960

**Summary**: Ginny wanted to get away from Weasleys for a while. Gabrielle wanted to get a Weasley.

**Author/Artist notes**:Well, it's pretty smutty, not a lot of plot here, folks.

"Mine."

Ginny had had quite enough of her family for the time being, thank you. Mind, she dearly loved them, but she had had enough. The constant noise, the incessant questions about what went wrong with her and Harry, the obvious and growing tension between Ron and Hermione...

Enough. Just - enough.

She slipped away without a word and went to her special place in the forest.

It was a small clearing bounded on one side by some particularly nasty brambles and a stream on the other. It caught the last rays of the sun, and to this point she had never seen another person there.

This was her place, and hers alone.

Until now. Gabrielle was sitting barefoot in the shade of a large tree.

"Oh! I didn't expect anyone to be here," Ginny said.

"Disappointed?" Gabrielle asked.

"Just surprised. You were here first, I'll leave," Ginny offered.

"I don't mind you being here," Gabrielle said, " and to be fair, I only know of this place because I followed you here last year. I love my family, and yours, mostly, but sometimes..."

"Sometimes you just get overloaded on Weasleys," Ginny finished.

"Some of them, yes. And sometimes I get weary of being the little sister. I love Fleur, and she is a wonderful sister, but..."

"Believe me, I understand," Ginny said. "Since I'm the youngest, all my brothers seem to think they know what's best for me. I am inot/i going to take life advice from Ron."

Gabrielle smiled at her.

"I should hope not. Please sit with me, it is very pleasant here, and we seldom have the chance to visit, just the two of us." Gabrielle moved over to make room for Ginny at the base of the tree she was leaning against. Ginny sat, and for a few moments they simply enjoyed a companionable silence.

Then...

"I love your freckles, I am jealous," Gabrielle said.

"Huh? You're barking. I would _kill_ to have your complexion," Ginny said, astonishment written all over her face.

"They are extremely sexy, did you not know that? I could stare at your skin for hours."

"Uhh..." Ginny was a little embarrassed, and couldn't think of anything to say.

"When you blush it's even better. Such life in your skin! Mine is merely transparent," Gabrielle said, and she leaned closer to Ginny's face.

"Fascinating, can you feel the freckles? Do they have texture?"

"Uhh... I don't think so. At least I've never noticed it if they do," Ginny told her.

Gabrielle brought her hand up to Ginny's face.

"May I?" Gabrielle asked softly.

"Uhh... okay."

Gabrielle touched Ginny's cheek, caressing the freckled skin. Her fingers were quite warm.

"Fabulous. Your skin is so soft, softer than mine. I did not expect that. Here, see for yourself." Gabrielle took Ginny's hand and placed it on her cheek.

Ginny didn't think her skin was anywhere near as soft as Gabrielle's, and she said as much.

"It's just different, that's all," Gabrielle told her. "Tell me," she said as she traced her fingertips over Ginny's face, "do you have the freckles everywhere?"

"Uhh... pretty much, I guess. Really, Gabi, I try and ignore the damn things as much as I can."

"You should celebrate them. Show me."

"Show you what?" Ginny asked.

"Your freckles, silly."

"Uhh... I'm not sure, I mean..."

"Please, just pull up your jumper a little. Honestly, I would have thought all that time in Quidditch dressing rooms would have cured you of shyness by now," Gabrielle said.

In fact it had, and Ginny had no problems being completely naked around her teammates; but something about Gabrielle's closeness and frank admiration made her stomach flutter.

_"I'm being ridiculous. She's just curious because my complexion is so different from hers,"_ Ginny told herself, and she pulled off her jumper.

"There you go, freckles all over the place, see?"

"Absolutely gorgeous," breathed Gabrielle, and she trailed her fingers across Ginny's stomach. Ginny giggled a little. "Please, sit in front of me so I can see if your back is the same."

Ginny figured what the heck, and shifted around. She didn't even jump when Gabi's fingers swept down her back and then lifted her hair away from her neck.

She did, however, react when Gabrielle's arms encircled her, and Gabrielle's lips pressed against the back of her neck.

"Gabi, what..."

"Shh, relax, I have many more freckles to kiss," Gabrielle whispered, and she lightly touched Ginny's ear with the tip of her tongue.

"I'm not really into women, Gabi," Ginny protested.

"You will be into me, I promise; _but I will be into you first._"

Ginny didn't even feel it when Gabrielle unclasped her bra, but she did feel it when a pair of soft, warm hands cupped her breasts, and her breath caught in her throat when Gabi trailed kisses down her spine.

"Just lean back and relax, Ginny. I want to see all of you, every freckle, everywhere."

"Uhh... I -"

Whatever Ginny had been about to say got lost when she felt Gabrielle's bare breasts press against her back.

"And of course, I am going to kiss every - single - one. All of them, everywhere..."

Gabrielle nibbled along Ginny's neck and across her shoulder, and against her better judgment, Ginny felt her body respond emphatically.

It just felt so _good_.

"Gabi, I-"

"Shh. Let it happen. I promise that no one has ever wanted you as much as I do. No one will ever give you what I will give you. Why do you think I followed you last year? I just lost my nerve that time. Not this time, though."

Ginny swallowed. Her mind said no, but her body said something else entirely.

"Uhh..."

Ginny found herself being laid down on her jumper, and when Gabrielle's lips closed on one of her nipples she surrendered, and sank her fingers into Gabrielle's hair, pulling her closer.

"You are mine, now," Gabrielle said, slowly licking Ginny's breast. "Mine."

Ginny was not inclined to argue, as she could scarcely draw breath. The warmth, the softness... It was all so far beyond her experience, and she wondered if this was thrall.

"Say it. Say that you are mine," demanded Gabrielle, and in that moment Ginny did not care what all of this was. She only cared that Gabrielle did not stop.

"Yours. I - I'm yours," Ginny hissed.

"Yes. You are. Take off your shoes."

Ginny kicked off her trainers, and a moment later Gabrielle had peeled off her pants and knickers.

"Even here, even here there are freckles," Gabrielle breathed.

She opened her mouth wide, and Ginny arched violently when Gabrielle's mouth engulfed her mound, when Gabi's tongue forced its way into her.

"Gabi! I - I..."

"Shh," Gabi commanded, "you are delicious. Absolutely perfect."

Gabrielle's lips surrounded Ginny's clit, and she gently sucked...

"Fuck!" screamed Ginny, and she flooded Gabrielle's face.

"If you insist," Gabi said, slipping two fingers into Ginny's wetness.

"Fuck me. Please," Ginny whispered, and Gabi took up a steady rhythm with her fingers while she kissed every freckle she could reach.

Ginny was gasping for breath, she could not believe how absolutely overwhelming the feeling of Gabrielle's fingers inside her was. Gabi knew exactly how to touch her, just what places were most sensitive. Incredibly, she was once again on the edge of coming.

Gabrielle knew that too. She added a third finger, and used the heel of her hand to put pressure on Ginny's clit.

"Ohgod. Yes. Yesyesyesyes... harder, _harder_!"

Ginny say up halfway, the muscles on her stomach plain beneath the freckled skin, the muscles inside her squeezing Gabrielle's fingers. Her breath whooshed out of her, she slumped back limply, and Gabrielle moved inside her slowly until the rippling ceased.

There was a wet sound when she withdrew her fingers from Ginny.

Ginny's eyes drifted open. Gabrielle was kneeling between her legs, staring down at her.

"Mine," Gabrielle repeated, and Ginny stared back as Gabrielle rubbed Ginny's come on her face. _"You are utterly delicious,"_ whispered Gabrielle, and she slowly sucked one of her fingers into her mouth. Gabrielle's eyes fluttered shut, and she let out a low moan that Ginny felt clean down to her toes. "Here, see for yourself," Gabrielle said, touching her fingers to Ginny's lips.

Unable to resist, Ginny drew the fingers into her mouth.

_"Unbelievable,"_ Ginny thought, staring at the wetness shining on Gabrielle's face as she tasted herself. _"Unbelievable... I want more."_

As if she could read the thought, Gabrielle smiled. Then she stood and slipped off her pants and panties in one fluid motion. Ginny stared, her eyes drawn irresistibly to Gabrielle's pussy and the wet gleam visible in her folds.

"Soon. But not yet," Gabrielle told her, and she dropped to her knees again and peeled off Ginny's socks. She rubbed Ginny's feet for a moment. "There are no freckles here, I wonder why that is?"

For the first time in her life, Ginny wished for more freckles, because Gabrielle was obviously intent on fulfilling her vow to kiss every one of them. She shivered at the touch of Gabrielle's lips and tongue on her calf.

"Your legs are spectacular, Ginny. I am jealous of them, also."

"Thanks, yours are great too," Ginny said, because she felt she had to say something, but her mind just wasn't functioning at a very high level. It was fully occupied with things of a fundamental nature.

Gabrielle was working her way up Ginny's inner thigh. Ginny's legs opened of their own accord.

Gabrielle's tongue gently soothed the swollen flesh between Ginny's legs. She planted a delicate kiss on her clit, and moved upwards, not missing a single freckle.

Ginny made some sort of sound when Gabi's tongue flicked her navel, and she reached for Gabrielle's head, wanting to touch her, hold her.

"No. Not yet. Stretch your arms out to the side and be patient."

Ginny complied. She had never known this feeling before, this feeling of being controlled, and actually liking it. She did not feel pressured, she just felt safe, cared for, eager to give whatever Gabrielle might want.

Gabrielle moved to Ginny's side, and picked up her hand, finding the few freckles on her fingers and moving up her arm, her lips warm, insistent.

Ginny felt herself going liquid again, and she sighed in deep content when Gabrielle kissed her collarbone and the hollow of her neck, making her way to the other arm, ending by placing a soft kiss in the palm of the hand.

Ginny stared as Gabi guided Ginny's hand, and she groaned at the feeling of the wet softness of Gabrielle's pussy, the clinging heat inside her. Gabi pulled the hand away, and held it to Ginny's lips. Ginny drew the fingers into her mouth.

"You taste better than me," Ginny whispered, then Gabrielle was above her, not touching her, just holding her body a few inches away, looking into Ginny's eyes.

_"Now,"_ she said, and she molded her body to Ginny's.

Ginny responded eagerly. She wrapped her legs around Gabi's hips, threaded her fingers into Gabi's hair, and welcomed Gabi's tongue into her mouth. She dragged her nails up Gabi's back, digging them into her shoulders while Gabrielle ground purposefully against her.

"Mine. Mine, mine, mine, mi-"

Gabrielle shuddered, her body rigid, her mouth open in a noiseless scream.

She slumped onto Ginny, breathing deeply, and Ginny held her and stroked her hair. She thought of Gabrielle following her to this place, only to lose her nerve. She thought of how Gabrielle had claimed her, made her Gabrielle's own in emphatic fashion. She thought of the feel of Gabrielle's lips, her fingers, her skin, the taste of her.

She thought -

_"Mine."_


End file.
